


Untitled Backstory

by xXUndertale_FanXx



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Backstory, au i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_FanXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_FanXx
Summary: A red glow sweeps over all of Pyrrhia. For the first time in recorded history there were three full Blood Moons.
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Backstory

If anyone had bothered looking, they would notice how the blood moons were affecting 7 specific eggs across Pyrrhia. But everyone was fixated on the sky.

A Icewing egg surrounded by blue crystals began to freeze over.

A Nightwing egg in cave began to give off a starry glow.

A Skywing egg in a high up nest began to heat up and burn the grass around it.

A Seawing egg left on a beach began to slide towards the ocean.

A Mudwing egg sunk deeper into the muddy earth.

A Sandwing egg got lost in the sandstorm.

A Rainwing egg dissapeared into the colourful bushes of the rainforest.

All these eggs began to crack, and out came dragonets, who crept off towards the centre of Pyrrhia.

**Author's Note:**

> look i know it's stupid, but it'll be explained later.


End file.
